


Numb

by noniebeanie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking but not that type of choking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniebeanie/pseuds/noniebeanie
Summary: Bucky has a nightmare and Accidentally hurts Y/n in her sleep.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> A/N sorry I'm not good at this, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it.

Summary: Bucky has a nightmare and Accidentally hurts Y/n.

Warnings: Fluff, Choking (not that kind of Choking.) And a little angst.

—-

You can make people see things, you can control their minds. You didn’t use it on your friends, or your family.

When you met Bucky (Along with the Avengers) , He requested you to control his dreams, It was hard, since he was strong, sometimes you’d have a headache, nosebleed. But It’s been months, You got used to it and developed some feelings for him.

You stay with him every night, You were best friends. It was normal.

Until you started dating, Cuddles all the time, Sometimes you both wouldn’t sleep and just watch movies.

Tonight was different.

—-

You were both asleep, But then you felt a someone grasp your throat, Your eyes snapped open and you saw Bucky. His eyes were open but he was having a nightmare, You trash under him and tried to pull his hand away, you used your powers but It was no use.

“B-Bucky.” you say, His hands only tightened around your neck, His eyes burned with emptiness as your lungs burned in pain, Your vision started to blur, But JARVIS must’ve called someone because you heard someone barge into the door.

You pushed your powers too much that your nose bled, You finally managed to get into his head which helped them to pull Bucky away from you. Your body was lifted up as your eyes was invaded by darkness.

—-

You woke up in a familiar room, It was the hospital, You always ended up here after missions. You looked around and saw Bucky, He stood up from his chair when he saw you awake and walked towards you.

“I’m sorry doll.” His eyes were filled with love and pain, He held your hand and you just smiled at him.

“It’s fine–” Your voice was hoarse, and he handed you a glass of water.

“No it’s not– I even used my metal arm, I could’ve killed you.”

“But you didn’t-” he cut you off again.

“Because of you! You had to control my mind so I won’t kill you!” He raised his voice, His eyes travelled to your neck, The red marks are slowly fading but it was scarred, Then they suddenly disappeared. His eyes travelled back to yours.

“It’s not your fault.” You whispered to him softly, You held his hand and he sat on your bed. You sat up, ignoring him scolding you.

“My back was hurting..” You groaned and he laughed, He pressed his forehead against yours.

“I love you, Y/n. And I’m sorry.”


End file.
